borderlandsfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Kategória:Mordecai
Fájl:Hunter_and_his_pet_by_Rakuin.jpg Mordecai a Borderlands "Hunter" osztályba. Ő támaszkodik sebzés pontos lövészet és használata solymászat, hogy legyőzze ellenségeit, és szerezhet zsákmányt. Háttér A 17 éves, Mordecai nyert Bolygóközi Sharpshooting verseny a revolver. A más versenytársak, akik a mesterlövész puska, azzal vádolta, hogy csalt és végül elkapta betiltották a verseny a "sportszerűtlen magatartása", bár sok tanú megjegyezte, hogy nem jeleníti meg a sportszerűtlen viselkedést, amíg a vádak kezdődött. Most utazik bolygóról bolygóra az ő hűséges társa Bloodwing, ha rákeresel a "mindent a rohadt univerzum tartozik nekem", amely Mordecai fogalmazott meg a jobb fegyvert, és korlátlan készpénz. (Az információ a Borderlands kézikönyv) Gamplay Mordecai a játék stílusa, mint egy mesterlövész. Ő kiválóan alkalmas távolsági harc, hogy képes, hogy a pontosságot, és foglalkozik a legtöbb kárt a jól elhelyezett kritikus találat. Alapul véve: milyen a skill pontokat osztják ő is képes megtenni nagy kár más fegyver, bár a legtöbb tudását vezet előnyben a mesterlövész puska és pisztoly. A közelharci fegyver a kard, ami szintén egyik eszköze nagy kárt. Mindezen előnyök rovására saját tartósság tűz alá. Mordecai aktív képességét szólítja bloodwing, a vörös szemű idegen madár, hogy lehet egy nagyon hasznos társ a keresést a Vault. A három képzettségi fák Sniper, ami növeli a készségek mesterlövész puska, valamint a csoportos tapasztalat prémiumok és pontossága; Rogue, amely során elsősorban a hatékonyság növelése az ő Bloodwing valamint egyre zsákmányt, és Gunslinger, ami javítja a használatát pisztolyok , csakúgy, mint a közelharci fegyver. Playing Mordecai jár, hogy extra felhasználása pajzsok és kitérési manőverekkel, több, mint bármely más osztályokba. Harc a közelről és boss harcok nehéz lehet, míg sok harcol a nyílt területeken sokkal könnyebb lesz. Fejlődés Mordecai egy Bloodwing mint egy kisállat, a halálos szárnyas ragadozó madár, hogy lehet szabadítani upon ellenséget kárt, vagy megölni őket. Bloodwing lehet megparancsolta a támadás ellenségek és szintén bővíthető a nagyobb károk és a sebesség magasabb szinteken. Bloodwing fog támadni bármilyen célpont zárójelbe a célkeresztben, amikor elindul. Ha Bloodwing vak tüzelésű arra törekszik, ki a legközelebbi cél az általános irányban parancsnoka volt, szemben be Bloodwing támadás tartomány korlátozott azonban, és inkább alkalmas arra, hogy közelharcban feltételek, mint támogató hosszú távú lesipuskás. Bloodwing nevezhetjük előtt ismét teljes időtartamára a repülés lejár. Ha hívták vissza, mielőtt megtámadta az ellenség, akkor lehet újra felhasználni azonnal. Ellenkező esetben a várakozási idő akkor kezdődik, amikor a madár után visszatér a cél már ütött. Bloodwing soha nem fogja megtámadni ugyanazon cél kétszer egymás után. Egy hasznos taktika, ha a Bird of Prey készség, amikor két ellenség maradt, a Bloodwing folyamatosan felváltva a két célok, amíg ez elérte a limitet. Ez különösen akkor hasznos, ha Crimson Lance Engineers küld ki a Scorpio torony, amely minősül ellenség Bloodwing majd felváltva a Mérnök és a torony. Ennek ellenére az, hogy egy lehetséges hátránya, hogy Bird of Prey, ötvözve azt Aerial Impact is kábultan többszörös célokat. Tippek Bloodwing indítható közvetlenül mielőtt a jármű, és továbbra is figyelemmel kíséri, amíg a készség időzítő lejár. Fogja támadni ellenséget, közel a jármű Bird of Prey lehetővé teszi. Bloodwing elkaphatják az akadály, ezért óvatosan kell eljárni annak érdekében, hogy egyértelmű levegőt, amikor elindítottam és hívott vissza. Bloodwing lehet arra megnyomásával ügyességi gombot, visszatér, mielőtt a képesség időtartama lejár, és megszakítja a támadó minden további célokat Bird of Prey. Ez akkor lehet hasznos, ha az egészségügyi megtérülését Out For Blood sürgősen szükség van. Egészségügyi visszatért Out For Blood akkor jelentkezik, amikor a Bloodwing visszatér, ahelyett, amikor támad. Bloodwing a Aerial Impact készség együtt Bird of Prey hasznos lehet szerzés az elmúlt területek sértetlenül, ha a sebesség is előnyt élvez a harcban. Dazed ellenség lesz baj ütő célokat, így könnyebb futni múlt. Bloodwing csak támadni ellenséget, hogy látható a Mordecai. Ő csak akkor karikázza felett Márdokeus, ha a vadász nem menekül, vagy mögé bújva fedelét. Bloodwing célja lehet egy adott ellenség. Ő fogja előnyben a támadást az ellenség, hogy Márdokeus a zárójelbe az ő látnivalók. A ragadozó képesség tud bloodwing gyere vissza 13 másodperc. Az is lehetséges, hogy találni osztályt mod hozzáteszi 4 további pontot a ragadozó készség, csökkentve bloodwing újratöltődési ideje mint már 1 másodperc. Együtt ragadozó madár és légi hatás készség, bloodwing válhat az elsődleges módja a támadás. Bloodwing az egyetlen ügyességi, amely nem lehet törölni, ha a karakter lesz béna. Ez azt jelenti, hogy ha Bloodwing repülőgépes előtt Mordecai a nyomorék, lehetőség van Bloodwing kárt vagy ölni ellenségei a Second Wind. Bloodwing is támadni mielőtt a Bleedout időzítő elindul, elkerülve a rövid kifutó out-szer, ha szükséges. Apróságok Mordecai karaktere modellje előtt a játék release sokkal beefier keresett képest a végleges design. Reaver használja ezt a karaktert a régebbi modell. A név Mordecai lehet hivatkozást egy kisállat Falcon nevű Mordecai (látván, Mordecai egy bloodwing amely hasonló egy kisállat sólyom), a film "The Royal Tenenbaums" By Wes Anderson. A bug létezett az első kiadás Borderlands amely lehetővé tette a Hunter nem kapsz több Bloodwings egyszerre. A glitch akcióban megtekinthető itt. Mordecai, mint egy gyerek A Secret Armory általános Knoxx, aki igényelt poszter állítja a bounty a $ 1,000,000.00 a "orvvadászat és birtoklása egy veszélyeztetett faj", és a piros kézírásos szöveg alján, "egy másik millió ez a bosszantó madár." Mordecai neve is lehet hivatkozni, hogy Major Alfred Márdokeus az USA Ordnance Department, nyúlik vissza, mielőtt a polgárháború. Major Mordecai közbeszerzési kutatási és döntések nagyban hozzájárult, hogy az Egyesült Államok katonai filozófia hangsúlyozva superior lövészet helyett elsöprő tűzerő. Mordecai összehasonlításra kerül a Truxican Wrestler elején a játék, amikor Marcus azt mondja: "Te ott, a mesterlövész puska és az őrült maszkot? Úgy nézel ki, mint egy Truxican Wrestler moon-lighting, mint egy domina, ember!" "Truxican Wrestler" úgy tűnik, hogy a játék a szavakkal: "mexikói birkózó", ahogy a mexikói birkózó viselnek megfelelő maszkok és ruhák, nem különbözött jelentősen Mordecai években. A név is megjelenik a közelharci orientált osztály mod. General Knoxx tesz megjegyzést Mordecai a saját Twitter-fiók: "csapatokat telepíteni ma, ha minden jól megy a terv. most találkoztam egy ember nevű Mord-ee-kai. haver, enni valamit." Hivatkozás Mordecai a meglehetősen vékony épít. A feltárt oldalán misszió A Jó, a Rossz és a Mordecai, hogy ő egyszer egy kapcsolat Moxxi mielőtt elhagyta őt Jóképű Jack. Bár a cselekvési készség idézetek, nézze meg a bloodwing a "fiú", akkor a továbbiakban "ő" többször Borderlands 2. Képgaléria Hunter and his pet by Rakuin.jpg|link=http://hu.borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Sablon:Inform%C3%A1ci%C3%B3 New id by fallout21-d3ej8dz.jpg Borderlands-sniper.jpg Forrás http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Mordecai Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:Borderlands Kategória:Borderlands Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:Borderlands Kategória:Borderlands